Taking One More Chance
by smartkid37
Summary: Can two people find love, 100 words at a time? Co-Written by Shelbylou Written for the "No Names" Challenge & The ""Drabble Drabble" Challenge on NFA. - WARNING- Pre-Slash. Already Complete
1. The Beginning

_A Series of 100-word Drabbles that depict the birth & development of a relationship worth fighting for between two of our team members_

* * *

_Can he finally dare to hope for that which he can not have?  
_

It starts with a burning desire thrumming melodically in his soul.

A deep yearning, strong and bright for something that will never be.

That's all it is, his own fantasy of someone he has admired silently for a long time.

Is this the beginning?

He has hidden behind his mask of failed relationships for so long now, that it's normal for him to let everyone believe he is what he is despite that the secret desire that he's hiding for someone close to him; someone who will probably never know how he feels.

Will it ever happen…who knows?

Maybe someday.


	2. From Within

_Can I Follow my heart where it leads or whill the rules confine me to loneliness?_

_**Our 2nd person's POV**_

* * *

_How can something so innocent make my heart melt?_

_It's a brief glance, a longing that sits deep in those beautiful bright eyes._

_Could we be together?_

_Why not?_

_He's suffered in his relationships._

_So have I._

_But, what if we can make each other happy?_

_But no. I can't take advantage. _

_I just can't.__He's been through so much and I'm a disaster. _

_I'll only hurt him again…or will I?_

_I've loved and lost in love. _

_I can have that again and what if he's the one?_

_For now, I'll sit. I'll wait.__And most of all, I'll hope._


	3. Hope

_Hope begins to be heard above the doubt within his soul_

* * *

The shy smile and uncertain look that always graced his handsome face was just who he was back in the day.

Thankfully, he's gotten better over the years and the confidence that now sits in its place, makes him more comfortable with himself.

His eyes are often drawn across the room and every time he looks over, a heartbeat skips momentarily at something he can't have.

Nothing can happen though.

_Rule 12!_

Small glances.

That's what they share now, but they don't mean anything…yet.

Maybe soon they will act upon them and finally be able to be happy.

One day…?


	4. Happiness

_A little introspection produces an unexpected conclusion  
_**  
Our 2nd Person's POV**

* * *

_Nerves always got the better of me._

_My resolve is so much better now and whenever I look into the clear honest eyes, I see pride and attraction._

_I needed confidence to unbend and do the one thing that I've always wanted….to have the one thing I've always wanted._

_Rule 12 though; that was the defining factor here._

_It is the thing that holds me back and stops me from pursuing what I want so desperately that it hurts._

_I look up and see those eyes boring into my soul and just know that one day, we can be happy._


	5. Feels So Right

**The first steps towards a new relationship happen, almost without notice**

* * *

A lingering look and a rare word of concern is all it takes for them.

Inexplicably, the looks begin to appear more often and the concern stops being quite so rare.

Almost seamlessly, although gradually over time, uncomfortable morphs perfectly into comfortable and tensions fade away into the distance with the uncertainty.

One late night at work where just the two of them remain, leaves them both stealing glances at the other, their eyes briefly catching the others with warm certainty in their hearts.

It's those looks that lead to an unexpected touch that's so welcome and feels so right.


	6. That First Step

_ The final first step towards a new relationship means they no longer have to be like ships in the night_

**Our 2nd Person's POV**

* * *

_The looks across the desks one night do nothing to stop the urge that surges through me._

_Those beautifully perfect honest eyes have caught me so many times but I can see lust and love flickering there like flames dancing in a fire._

_I stand up and walk over with the report; the perfect excuse that I grab onto it with all my might._

_With a flourish, I put the report down and place my hand on the firm shoulder so that I can get the contact we both desperately need….want._

_It's the first, but hopefully won't be the last_.


	7. Reasonable Doubts

_Can he shed his painful experiences and accept his heart's desire for this new one?_

* * *

He'd fallen before and been accused of being needy and tasted the bitterness of being dumped.

Giving it another try, he'd offered his heart, only to get stepped on. And all the while, he'd carried a torch for the one he'd fallen for the hardest, even though she continued to love him like a puppy.

Not ready to give up on finding love just yet, he'd tried once again, only to find out what it felt like to be used.

Yet again, he'd offered his heart, this time to be shot at in return.

Would this time be real?


	8. Determination and Hope

_Can determination and hope win out over past heartbreak and fear?_

**Our 2nd Person's POV**

* * *

_I can see what's been going on._

_The one person I've yearned for being treated like a play thing and having his heart trampled on._

_It was the same old story time and time again._

_The last thing I want to see is that gentle heart being broken again and know that if I had the chance, I could protect it and stop it from shattering under the torture of all the venom that his partners spit out._

_The only problem is, my heart fears rejection even though it isn't healthy._

_Can it belong to him?_

_I can only hope_


	9. These Things Make It Work

_What makes this budding relationship work when others before it failed?_

* * *

Quiet conversations about anything they chose as they take the time to get to know each other better.

Unwashed truths from deep within themselves that begin to peek out from behind thier long established walls.

The push to know what each other really thinks or needs has become their safety net when questions become scary or the truth leave them feeling vulnerable.

Moments where they look into each other's eyes and see what's really being said and appreciate each other more for the truth they willingly share.

The bond is strengthening, the emotions becoming real.

And they cherish every moment.


	10. Safety Nets

___A new appreciation is discovered for something never before enjoyed._

**_Our 2nd Person's POV_**

* * *

_I've never been a talker._

_I've never wanted to be with anyone else but my first true love._

_It's different now._

_I can open my heart and talk about anything I need to._

_Untold secrets never before told, pour from my lips because we need to know each other and the only way we can do that is by doing something that has long ago been a tried and tested method…by talking._

_Looking into the eyes I'm beginning to love and cherish, I know that our bond is getting stronger and my heart truly is falling for someone else now._


	11. One in the Same

_Seeing a different side to someone brings about the need to question if it's real._

* * *

He studies what he still cannot understand, searching for the truth

_"What's wrong?"_ the question comes quietly.

"When did you become this different person?" he asks boldly.

_"I'm still me. Only those I choose get to see this side of me."_

"I can't believe there's different sides of you." He whispers in return.

_"Together, they make me one in the same."_

He remains silent, contemplative and uncertain. Digging into the heart is never easy and usually not welcomed.

_"Ask me anything. You should know by now I won't mind"_

Smiling softly, he takes the outstretched hand that's offered. "I do.


	12. Questions and Answers

_When hearts are at stake, no question can go unanswered_

**Our 2nd person's POV**

* * *

_I give him answers that may not otherwise be there._

_It's what I do._

_It's my way of protecting him from the improbable that could hurt and crush him again._

_"Ask me anything. You should know by now I won't mind." One question - answered quietly, is all it takes to take his confusion and turn it around to relief and understanding._

"I do."

_And I smile._

_Deep down I know that whole heartedly and thank you for confirming my belief…my hopes so readily and without hesitation._

_The answers we give each other help me realize that I am trusted_

* * *

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	13. Yesterday's Dream

_Is he awake or is all this a dream from yesterday?_

* * *

Yesterday seemed so dark and lonely.  
Today is fresh, new, and filled with all that was not previously.

Yesterday he was alone and sensed no change in sight.  
Today, he is no longer alone.

Yesterday his world seemed grey and without spirit or hope.  
Through the promise of a relationship that will somehow become strong, comes the first glimmer of hope to his soul.

He can't help but believe that this is yesterday's dream  
and soon he will wake up.

An unexpected pinch to his shoulder before a gentle hand rests there now.  
_"Daydreaming?"_ He's quietly asked.

"I hope not."


	14. Not A Dream

_Reassurance is good for the soul._

Our 2nd Person's POV

* * *

_I see the look on his face and wonder._

_It's a cross between wonder and a deep rooted nervousness at the reality that hasn't quite sunk in yet._

_I can't help but smile at the dreamy, faraway look and know that the daydreaming is part of who he is._

_The soft, gentle_ "I hope not" _to my question makes my heart skip a beat and I feel the moment blanket us with its comforting warmth._

_"You're not." I reply leaving my hand resting on his shoulder._

_I can feel the muscles relax and know that this is just the beginning_.


	15. Trust Fall

_The truest test of acceptance is trust_

* * *

_"Let go."_ The encouragement is quiet yet firm.

Shaking his head softly, he fights the idea, not used to anyone being there for him, disappointment and hurt, his only companions until now.

_"Trust me."_ Again that quiet encouragement, this time nearly pleading with him to believe with his heart that he won't be hurt. _"Look into my eyes."_

Opening his eyes, he's immediately encompassed by the promise and truth within the treasured words as the anchoring eyes steadily hold his own without fail._"_

_I've got you."_The gentle promise touches his heart.

He finally allows himself to believe. "Okay."


	16. Breaking Through

_Heartfelt patience and sincerety is often well rewarded_

**Our 2nd Person's POV**

* * *

_He just won't let go of what he's guarding so passionately._

_I know why and have seen him being trampled on time and time again…too many times._

_With every stomp on that fragile heart, his faith lessened._

_I'm worried that by now, he's lost the ability to trust altogether._

_All I can do is offer a gentle promise that I will keep and cherish him.I utter the words and wait with baited breath for the answer that I so desperately want and need._

_The spoken _"Okay."_ Is all I, need.I feel relief, happiness and hope flood through me._


	17. Tell Me Why

_A/N: Just a moment to thank all of our wonderful readers/reviewers._

_Also wanted to ask for your patience, as there is more careful building going on with our couple here  
- but this journey will get bumpy before too long._

_and now..._

* * *

_More probing questions that provide understanding_

**_***NCIS****_**

He searches the sky as if all the answers are hidden there.

Frowning, he realizes his answers are not there.

Warm breath caresses his ears as encouraging words are whispered on the night's breeze. "_Tell me what you're looking for."_

He turns into the embrace that awaits him, returns the sensually offered kiss and looks deep into the eyes that make him feel safe."Tell me why." He implores quietly, his need to understand that which has yet to make sense shining in his eyes.

Eyes that hold promise and trust hold him steady now. _"Because of who you are."_


	18. The Answer

_The truth provides so much more than words_

**Our 2nd Person's POV**

* * *

_There's something in the way he's looking at the sparkling wonder of the stars._

_Is it the centuries of mystery that surround them?_

_Is something bothering him?_

_I don't know._

_Maybe he's looking for answers up there._

_Maybe he'll ask me instead.I smile and wrap my arms around his waist resting my chin on his shoulder. _

_It's nice; it's intimate…it's perfect._

_I ask what he's looking for._

_His answer is a question._

_One I completely understand._

_There's no hesitation in my response._

_I've found what I'm looking for in him._

_I truly hope that all he needs is me._


	19. Trusting Touch

_Something so simple means so much._

* * *

Light and sensual, yet searching and seeking, strong yet tender, the hands caress him everywhere, from his hair to the sensitive soles of his feet.

Gentle brushing strokes longing only to leave no place untouched by the infusion of desire, care and trust.

Tendril by lingering tendril, penetrating the crevices of his wounded heart long held in the grips of loneliness and heartbreak.

His heart leaps with unexpected joy and prepares to accept and relish the trust he's basking in,

The smile on his face, lighting the room around them.

Finally, he begins to trust that there's hope once again


	20. Slow Journey

_The journey toward ultimate trust and intimacy is a slow one._

* * *

**Our 2nd Person's POV**

_I know he needs this; the soft, tender touches that I'm giving him._

_My hands are exploring him gently and the soft moans and inhalations are proof that he likes it._

_I don't want to rush things, so this massage is all I will give him tonight._

_I'm hoping that my touches are absorbed; that they help heal the damage that has been done before my time._

_I can see the moment the mistrust wavers; can pinpoint the exact second it morphs into trust._

_The smile on his face lights up the room and I just know that this is right._


	21. Unchanged

_Sometimes slow change is good for the soul_

* * *

Much has changed in his world. He knows exactly why that is.

All that _has_ changed is private.

And they both long to keep it that way.

Most everything else remains unchanged and that is hardest to maintain.

When the endless teasing and harassments come, he must endure.

When the invasive questions come alongside the pushiness or coldness of those he works alongside daily, he knows this too must remain unchanged.

But the hardest to endure is what must remain unchanged between them.

No looks, touches or words can be different.

Behind closed doors, what has changed has become golden


	22. Status Quo

_I'm proud to see nothing gives us away_

* * *

**Our 2nd Person's POV**

_I see him strive to keep things the same at work; things that have long been normal need to stay unchanged._

_Silences, glares, looks of frustration and impatience, demands for miracles pulled from electronic hats, harassment, ridicule and even aloofness from the others, all remain status quo, even now as always._

_Yet, he never complains or even frowns about it now._

_He thinks I don't see or hear what goes on, but there's nothing that I miss._

_I just can't show him my pride in his self-discipline; at least, not while we're at work._

_Every day, he makes me smile._


	23. Quiet Connections

_It's the quiet moments that sustains them through the hard days at work_

* * *

The morning alarm blares, waking them both from slumber.

Dis-entangling themselves from one another, soft smiles are exchanged as one heads to the shower, the other to the kitchen.

Over a calming, silent breakfast, more shared smiles and maybe a deliberate brush of hands or two, as they both reach for the salt or try to refill the other's coffee.

Before too long, it's time to face the world again.  
As some routines remain unbroken, one will leave before the other.

With one last private moment to connect, they share a re-affirming embrace, a soothing caress and a warm smile

* * *

_A/N: Keep in mind:_ _Just because they're sleeping together in the same bed does not mean they've slept together yet.  
Remember"Slow and steady" has been thier course so far._


	24. Small But Precious

_Morning routines from out of nowhere_

* * *

**Our 2nd Person's POV**

_Somehow the small things have become habit and suddenly without fanfare,they've also become a treasure to look forward to each day._

_Waking from a good night's sleep while holding each other close, no more intimate than that._

_Neither has pushed past that step, both willing to take things slow as together we enjoy coffee and breakfast together while quietly welcoming in the new day_.

_Shared smiles and a reassuring touch or two are also pieces of the morning routine that infuse us with the positive energy and reinforced support to get us through the day._

_Mornings are treasured moments._


	25. Nightmares

The struggle to leave the past behind is finally becoming easier to win

* * *

Plagued by nightmares of the past, he has long been wary, guarding his heart closely.

He feels the stone wall slowly being chipped away because someone cares enough to find a way in.

Truth be told; his barricade had finally been broken through the other night and for the first time in what seemed forever, his nightmares stayed away.

As he lay there now, relishing that he could begin to believe in love again; a light, feathery touch rubs at his stomach.

"_You're thinking out loud again."_

And he was, but this time it was because he was truly happy.


	26. Freshly Planted Dreams

_When the nightmares fade, peace and sleep return._

* * *

**Our 2nd Person's POV**

_The nights where his terrors plagued him in sleep are finally a thing of the past._

_His face is now relaxed. I can see the contented, happy slumber that has replaced the thrashing of nightmares._

_I reach out and place my hand gently over his heart to feel the steady thrum of a beat unaffected by fear._

_My fingers skim over his stomach as I look up to see two bleary eyes gazing back at me with trust._

_I can almost hear the thoughts swirling in his head and grin knowingly._

_I know that he's as happy as I am._


	27. Uncertainty

_The ability to believe in love requires faith_

* * *

This seems too good to be true.

It can't be real.

Can it?

When had love found him?

It had always abandoned him before.

Wasn't it his plight in life to always be left to hurt and grieve for love that would never be his to hold and cherish?

Wasn't _that_ what was real?

A reaffirming touch reaches out to ground him as a quiet plea reaches his ears._"Stop doubting what you feel."_

"I've never been here before," He answers honestly.

_"I promise you, this is real."_


	28. Reaffirmation

_Breaking down those walls is hard work_

* * *

**Our 2nd Person's POV  
**

_Once again, I touch him to reaffirm that what we have is real._

_I need him to trust that I'm not going leave him grieving and alone like so many people have before, because his self doubts are the only thing that is truly holding his heart back._

_I want to erase it for good._

_All I can do is patiently reassure him, and show him that it's real in the hope that one day he'll truly believe me._

_I make him that promise; that vow of love and devotion that means so much to me and now, to him._


	29. Accepting

_A Stress filled bad day leads to insecurities running free_

* * *

It's been a rough day. Nothing's seems right now.

His steps feel heavy and uncertain.

Mistakes have ruled the day, self-recriminations, his heart.

Silence fills the air, where it had long since abandoned its' post until today.

With each passing moment of its' presence, his world tilts ever more precariously.

Leaving him, in this moment, awash in that wave of doubt once more.

These are the moments that make everything new seem like a dream

Wearily, he takes himself home, unwilling to hear the words that are coming

Already accepting the heartache he knows so well.

The pain of goodbye


	30. Believing

_Fighting for what I want_

* * *

**Our 2nd Person's POV  
**

_I steadily knock on the door until he lets me in as he wipes the sleep and tear traces from his eyes._

_It's in his eyes, that fear that I've come to say goodbye._

_He's, still believing he'd lost what had become so precious and new – because he couldn't measure up._

_"Why can't you believe me?" I quietly demand, wiping away his fresh tears._

_"_I've never been here before_." The reply is the same, still defining his disbelief._

_"I. Am. Not. Leaving You." I firmly enfold him into my arms. "I told you this was real."_

_Now his tears are of relief._


	31. Yard Work

_Unexpected opportunities for something rare_

* * *

A windy day, two rakes and countless leaves bring laughter as piles become higher.

The urge to jump into them becomes irresistible.

_"You're raking them back up."_ He warns amidst his laughter.

"Why bother? The wind ..."

"_Will just blow them away again, yeah, I know._" he admits with a smile.

Looking around the leave strewn yard, he throws up his hands in surrender. _"Oh, what the hell!"_

Without a second thought, he launches himself into the pile, throwing the leaves out everywhere, feeling like a kid again.

Laughter greets his frolicking and he can't help but add his own.


	32. All Play and No Work

_Finding joy sometimes just happens._

* * *

**Our 2nd Person's POV**

_I can't contain my laughter as he complains through a grin._

_The raked leaves get higher and I see the glint in his eyes, his plan clear as day._

_With a glance at the pile, I grin broadly and throw down my rake."Oh, what the hell." I jump into the pile throwing leaves everywhere._

_His clear, melodic laugh is something I cherish._

_He cocks his head before jumping in next to me._

_I throw a handful of leaves at him with a chuckle._

_He's taught me how to laugh again._

_I've shown him how to believe._

_We're perfectly happy._


	33. What He Sees

Appreciating the important moments creates comfort and peace

* * *

Quiet companionship, a comforting shoulder on which to lean and the sounding board that never criticizes, merely remains steady and secure.

He can think of all these reasons to believe he's finally found someone who knows how to love him.

But none of those are what stands out the most.

When he closes his eyes to picture what he treasures most about this in his mind, it's the gentle touches and the quiet words of wisdom or concern that are always there. It's the piercing gazes filled with trust that stay with him.

He cherishes everything and knows, he's loved.


	34. Vision

_Being appreciated warms the heart_

* * *

**Our 2nd Person's POV**

_It warms me to see his genuine appreciation for what I enjoy doing; becoming his companion and the trusted shoulder to cry on when he needs it._

_His sensitive soul has not changed and still feels things deeply and oftentimes needs calming and redirection back to the place where all is okay once more._

_Touching him and talking with him with compassion and concern has become natural to me and the gift of seeing my trust reflected in his eyes makes it all worthwhile._

_He cherishes everything I give and I know he holds it all close to his heart._


	35. Trouble

_Will work finally ruin what they're working so hard to build?_

* * *

Glares of anger and fists of rage.

One is obvious while the other kept unseen.

Work has once again become horrendous, the case so heartbreaking, it physically hurts to the point of wanting to give it all up.

Too much horror unsettles the soul like that.

And while time is of the essence, tempers flare with impatience, overwhelmed nerves, battered hearts and missing sleep.

So when the day is done, they go their separate ways, neither looking at the other.

Neither one of them think to correct the action because they are wrapped up in the heat of the moment


	36. Feeling The Rift

_The newestt bump in the road keeps them apart_

* * *

**Our 2nd Person's POV**

_It's been a rough day and I'm beat. _

_I've been so busy trying to bust this case wide open so we could solve it and find closure for the victims, that once again, I lost sight of everything else around me._

_Now, I'm alone and the emptiness haunts me, as does the hurt in his eyes when I overstepped once again._

_We've spent every night together for weeks now, maybe it's time for a break. _

_I know he's gone home, already concluding the same thing._

_Old habits long forgotten await my return._

_Picking them up, fails to comfort me now._


	37. Fixing Things

_Can the first bump in the road be navigated successfully or will this tear them apart?_

* * *

In a rare moment of anger, he's home alone, lonely.

He knows giving each other space is not a bad thing but…

Will he lose what has become precious to him if the uncertainty and doubt remain?

Wearily, he makes the journey. Suddenly, they're standing face to face.

All he can do is blurt out nervously. "If you want me to leave I'll go"

A deep sigh. Eyes normally so filled with promise and security are now filled with sadness.

_"Don't ever think I don't want you with me.",_ the answer quiet with emotion.

With a nod, he smiles softly.


	38. The Road to Repair

_Moments alone bring with them second thoughts_

* * *

**Our 2nd Person's POV**

_Why did I lose my temper so easily today?_

_That's not supposed to remain unchanged._

_I know he's still not completely secure that his heart is safe with me so why was I so quick to let him go home alone?_

_All I can do is hope he's become secure enough with us to come back to me without reservation._

_Hearing his footsteps overhead lightens my heart._

_My hope has been rewarded._

_Or has it?_

_He's nervous not secure and is quick to offer to leave._

_My answer comes without hesitation and his beautiful soft smile is my reward._


	39. Erasing Doubt

_It's a battle waged between self-doubt and trust_

* * *

Doubt fills his eyes but he cannot hide it quickly enough.

The silent question now surrounds them, demanding to be answered.

"I don't deserve this." He explains what he feels.

_"Haven't I shown you that you do?"_

Silently he nods even as he looks away.

A crooked finger lifts his chin, urging him to listen and believe_."Have I ever lied to you?"_

"Never." He quickly affirms.

_"Do you trust me?"_

"Always." His response is instant, grounded in absolute conviction.

"_You do deserve all this and more."_

Smiling softly, he lets the doubt slip away.

Tenderly, they share an embrace.


	40. Declarations and Trust

_Words have seldom meant so much_

* * *

**_Our 2nd Person's POV_**

_I'll be damned if I ever let those eyes cloud with doubt the way they are now, ever again._

_Not with me._

_It's the reassurance that he does deserve this that he needs and I'll give it without hesitation._

_He says he trusts me, and I believe him._

_I know he won't lie._

_I love that about him._

_I want to give him the world and stop all the pain that he has felt and will feel, from hurting him._

_As I slip my arms around him, I know, that for now he feels safe and treasured_

_We both do._


	41. Rainy Days & Stormy Nights

_It's those quiet moments that offer the deepest bonding_

* * *

As rain cascades down in torrents, they share a quiet afternoon sprawled comfortably in front of the roaring fire, talking quietly of dreams and memories.

Sometimes it's hard to tell what is more sad, the memories or the sound of the endless rain as the drops patter against the windows.

With honesty and sympathy, encouragement and inspiration, they help each other heal from wounds that each thought were forever imbedded in their souls.

What they do know is that together, they can see each other through anything, now that they've discovered how to treasure each other and not let go


	42. Weathering the Storms

_S__tormy weather brings about unexpected and lasting benefits_

* * *

**Our 2nd Person's POV**

_It's funny what the rain can do. _

_That same deluge that's pouring down outside, keeping us inside, is keeping us safely wrapped up in each other's arms, giving us the perfect chance to talk comfortably about the past and the future._

_In some way, the rain soothes me, allowing the romantic side out that rarely shows._

_Sitting in front of a roaring fire feeling secure with him while Mother Nature storms around us, are moments I treasure and ones filled with medicinal words that help to heal the scars of both our pasts._

_Together, we can weather the storms…always together_


	43. Laughter

A_ new depth to the relationship is reached_

* * *

Laughter once so rare, now resides within these walls of life, hope and love.

The tousling and tickling, pillow fights galore, all help keep the laughter rolling and the joy alive in their hearts.

So long as their eyes sparkle with happiness and contentment; then neither one is worried about anything.

Laughter is the best medicine and it's something that they keep it in abundance

_Though neither seem like the same people that others get to see, they know each other so well now and revel in the rare gift of enjoying the other side of who they really are_


	44. Joy

_A long lost emotion is now strong and proud in life..._

* * *

**_Our 2nd Person's POV_**

_The house still echoes with the silence of years gone by._

_The ghosts don't fully leave us, but new memories have filled the emptiness that they once lived in._

_There's the laughter and happiness; eyes sparkling with mischief and glee as a pillow flies towards my head._

_I duck and grab it with both hands before pulling the person that has filled the gaping hole in my heart towards me._

_With a loud laugh he falls into my arms and tickles the sensitive skin on my sides._

_I love this mischievous side; it's a side that no one see's but me._


	45. Can't Imagine

_Should he walk away before the hurt that always comes, finds him again?_

* * *

The first month of this new life that has taken him by surprise, has already gone.

Though he can't imagine life without all that's different now, dark doubts still linger, pushing him to always remember what he fears will once again be the ending

He swallows hard around the lump in his throat and slams the lid down on that part of himself that doesn't want to take this risk.

It feels too right and it means too much to him to abandon this relationship.

He refuses to cause his love any such pain.

He can't imagine giving up now.


	46. Defining What's Become Real

_Realizing what's become dear_

* * *

**Our 2nd Person's POV**

_They say time flies when you're having fun._

_I can see exactly how that little saying came to be._

_A month._

_30 days of __happiness__, revelations and sharing._

_4 weeks of something I never thought I'd have again._

_I've come to cherish what we have._

_I can see the lingering doubts that hover in his eyes, but every day that darkness lighten._

_One day I __hope__ to see nothing but __complete__ trust and comfort for what we have developed together._

_I want him to trust that I'll never give up on our relationship._

_Never!_

_This means too much to abandon._


	47. Cherished

**A/N: Turn your fans on - it's a little steamy in here.**

* * *

_He's truely never been **here** before_

* * *

Pleasure courses through every nerve fiber of his body, humming in rising tempo with each feather light touch and warm breath ghosting over his sensitive skin.

The burning fire rising up within is stoked hotter, as his hands fist into the blanket, his body writhing in ecstasy from the tender mercies being bestowed on him, every nook and cranny of his sensually heated body is tasted, teased and tended to.

Moaning in pure carnal pleasure, his body stretches like a taut bow, vibrating with need and desire.

Never has he felt so cherished before.

He hopes this night never ends.


	48. Giving

_**A/N: Might wanna keep those fans on just a tad bit longer - still kinda steamy in here**  
_

* * *

_Finding complete joy in this most meaningful of acts._

* * *

**_Our 2nd Person's POV_**

_I straddle him and lean down to kiss his soft lips._

_His nervousness comes through his trembling at this, our first intimate journey together._

_I've been looking __forward__ to this._

_The closeness._

_The chance to show him just how much he's cherished and desired._

_My fingers ghost down his face before they travel down to the silky smoothness of his chest and journey on, touching everywhere ._

_He moans uninhibited; the sound so erotic, it sends a jolt of arousal through me._

_Pure, unadulterated desire __courses__ through me for him that I have come to cherish with all my heart._


	49. Not Leaving

_A more intimate level to their relationship brings anxiety_

* * *

Long nights spent in silent companionship when burning desire has long been quenched.

Nothing has changed.

Neither speaks of what has become and no questions come forth.

It's as if acceptance has silently taken refuge even though he has yet to be convinced it's real.

Disbelief rises up, feeding the doubt and he ushers in the familiar wave of heartache rising up from his soul.

Gentle arms enfold him, reminding him, he's not alone.

_"Let it go."_ The soothingly soft words quickly dispel the wave.

He's ashamed of his disbelief and hides his eyes.

_"I promise I'm not leaving you."_


	50. Another Battle Won

**FOUND IT!**

* * *

_It's an ongoing battle, but worth the fight_**  
**

* * *

**2nd Person's POV  
**

_I'll be damned if I ever let those eyes cloud with doubt the way they are now, ever again._

_Not with me. _

_It's the reassurance that he does deserve this that he needs and I'll give it without hesitation._

_He says he trusts me, and I believe him._

_I know he won't lie._

_I love that about him._

_I want to give him the world and stop all the pain that he has felt and will feel, from hurting him. _

_As I slip my arms around him, I know, that for now he feels safe and treasured_

_We both do_.


	51. A Soul Revived

_Has faith and trust finally made a difference?_

* * *

Night after night, he finds himself safely tucked up within patient, caring arms that hold him.

Quiet expressions of shared desires work to erase all doubt and pain, take the old, and make it new again.

Few words are spoken now, no more are needed to soothe.

No longer hiding from the shadows of yesterday, his soul sings once more, now anxious to return the expressions of love, long thought unreachable and beyond the furtherest dream.

He smiles at the newness of what he feels.

Doubt and fear have begun to leave.

Hope has returned and he rejoices in it.


	52. Hopeful Future

_A true testament to how comfortable and invested they now are_.

* * *

**_Our 2nd Person's POV_**

___It's been a long time since I've been able to spend the night holding someone intimately, and I'd forgotten how wonderful and beautiful it was. _

_It's the familiarity and comfort of a warm body pressed against my skin and the scent of the person I'm falling deeply for as it surrounds me. _

_The past will never be erased, but the future is now full of hope and new beginnings. _

_We can lay there, and be silent without the need to soothe or make small talk. _

_We can just be ourselves._

_Right now, there's hope and love in our future._


	53. Never Been Better

_They've worked hard to get here and he finally feels at peace_.

* * *

Days pass by working together in ways almost completely unchanged, though the unsettling silences are long gone and the discouraging looks are now a thing of the past.

Nights are passed in quiet companionship after the heights of ecstasy unsurpassed have been scaled.

No longer does he feel as though someone is teasing him with something precious, ready to yank it away from him in a moment caught unaware.

And even though the words have never been spoken, he knows that it is love for both of them.

Life has never been better.

And now happiness abounds in his heart


	54. Changing Times

_Safety and trust pushes away the last remaining remnants of the past_

* * *

**2nd Person's POV  
**

_There was once a time where trust would always falter leaving the shadows of doubt casting over our relationship. _

_Not anymore. _

_Now we work together the way we always did, but it's better and stronger than ever as the silences lift and we talk freely._

_He's finally let go of his defenses and the fact is it's wonderful. _

_No one is ready to pull the rug from under him and he knows, and appreciates that._

_I've even found a new love of life that was long lost in the years gone by.I feel energized and life is incredibly good._


	55. Giving Back

_**NEED TO TURN THE FAN ON AGAIN - It's hot in here!**  
_

* * *

_He's waited a long time to be able to do this. He cherishes every moment of it._

* * *

"Let me do this for you." He whispers as he sensually drags the feather across the already teased and tenderized skin, smiling with joy at the arched response that unashamedly begs for more.

_"Yes!"_ the moans entreat him to keep going, not caring of the picture presented of such wanton disregard for inhibitions. _"Oh, God, yes!"_

With his smile still in place, the joy of giving pleasure soon engulfs him and he loses all thought, save the sounds of exquisite rapture as a result of his continued caresses and attention.

The night is young and he's found his rightful place.


	56. Giving Up Control

___**NEED TO TURN THE FAN ON AGAIN - It's hot in here!**_

* * *

_Control is given freely in a true testament to their strengthening relationship_

* * *

**_Our 2nd Person's POV_**

_I've never been one for handing over the reins and letting people take control. _

_I've always been dominant in the bedroom though nothing kinky, just enough to be the one to initiate the love making._

_It is different now and I feel myself stir as my lover drags a silky soft feather over my sensitized skin setting every nerve on fire. _

_I'm not begging but find myself moaning unashamedly as I arch for more contact._

"_Yes! Oh God yes."_

_I look up into the teasing eyes and melt at the attention. _

_I know, that we are meant to be together._


	57. Feeling Pain

_Emotions run high when the unthinkable happens_

* * *

It was bound to happen.  
Work is always dangerous, callouts never predictable and vests seldom worn.

Still, he can't stop seeing the flare of the gun as it's fired from across the room, almost hidden from sight.

He tried so hard to get in front of the oncoming bullet  
But, he'd fallen over his own two feet.

Now his love lies bleeding and in pain, agony clearly felt.  
He feels a different agony; that of guilt, fear and helplessness.

Angrily, he strikes out, finding the wall just painful enough to temporarily numb his heart.  
His tears are now of guilt.


	58. Pain and Anquish

_Being injured hurts, but the pain deep in his eyes cuts deeper_

* * *

**2nd Person's POV  
**

_I see the person I love start to run towards me when the shot is fired but the last thing I see before a bullet tears through my flesh, is him tripping._

_Pain assaults me, but my concern is for my love. _

_Soon enough he's there soothing me with soft words._

_The medics arrive and he is forced away from me, but in that moment I see anger, grief and guilt in his eyes._

_Emotions I hoped never to see again._

_I hear a thud of fist hitting concrete and cringe, because his pain runs as deep as my own._


	59. Guilty Relief

_Even relieved, he's awash with guilt and blame is all he feels_

* * *

"Why haven't you gone?" He's asked in anger. "It's been three days since the shooting and everyone has gone to visit but you!"

"It's my fault. Why would I be welcome?" His answer comes without hesitation, his eyes never leaving the floor.

His heart sings that a full recovery is expected.

His heart breaks that it will be the end of the best thing that's ever happened to him and the best two months of his life.

His life will never be the same without his love.  
Once again, he will be broken.

Nevertheless, he only has himself to blame.


	60. The End of an Era?

_Does being left alone and injured in the hospital herald the end?_

* * *

**_Our 2nd Person's POV_**

_People come and go. _

_My friends,my colleagues but never my love. _

_Not once has he been to see me. _

_Not once has he called. _

_What was going on?_

_I long to see for myself that he's okay, but at the same time I feel my heart breaking because it feels like the end of something beautiful. _

_All I want is to hear his voice and feel his arms wrap around me, but he's not here. _

_He hasn't come to visit and the last time I see him, he's hitting a wall._

_How did it come to this? _

_And why?_


	61. Still There

**_When he finally faces what happened, can he handle what's coming?_**

* * *

He's here, pushed by an angry team mate to put aside the guilt and show his support.

He doesn't know what he expected, but the smile that lights the room certainly isn't it.

His heart flutters from underneath the mound of guilt; that dangerous emotion that's destined to break him once again.

_"You can't stop blaming yourself, can you?"_ The sympathy and understanding; much more than he deserves.

His eyes remain glued to the floor.

_"Look at me."_ The gentle request brings tears to his eyes.

When he looks up, he finds – the love that is still there, waiting for him.


	62. Moment of Truth

Everything will be okay when love finally returns

* * *

**2nd Person's POV  
**

_I hear the door open, but keep my eyes fixed on the window. I don't care who it is because it's never the person I want to see. _

_A throat clears and I turn to see him standing there, looking tortured. _

_I just want to smooth all those feelings away and I start by smiling and by the look on his face, it wasn't expected._

_As I talk to him, he keeps his eyes glued to the floor, but when I tell him to look at me, I exude love and affection that will hopefully, tell him he is cherished._


	63. Dreams

_He finds comfort in admitting the truth_

* * *

The full moon emblazens the sky with the wonder of its' beauty. Stars align the vastness, as far as the eyes can see.

Lying together on a soft blanket of grass, the gentle breeze on their faces, the awe and beauty of the night emcompasses the air between them, leaving room for only thier own shared enjoyment of times most quiet.

"I never thought this dream would come true." He whispers honestly, no longer afraid to share these glimpses of who he really is.

_"Dreams do come true."_ A smile accompanies the quiet reminder.

"Only with you." He smiles back.


	64. Together, We Can Make the Dreams Come Tr

H**eartfelt conversation seals their hearts as one**

* * *

**2nd Person's POV  
**

_._

_The warm evening is perfect for laying on the lawn gazing at the skies. A bottle of wine lays to the side of us in a cooler to keep it perfectly chilled._

_I hear my love whisper honest, true words straight from the heart and know how far we have come in the relationship because he is comfortable with finally bearing his soul to me and trusts me to keep his heart cherished and safe._

_I reply in earnest. _

_And smile at the next words that flow out of him. "_Only with you"

"_Us." I reply tenderly. "Only with us."_

_~~~ TBC ~~~  
_


	65. Strength

_**A/N: OOPS!**_

_So sorry!_

_I can't believe I almost missed these two - both of which, by the way - are Shelbylou's fine work._

_This last set - is where our journey ends - for now._

* * *

_**Strength**_

_He never realized he had this much strength within him._

It takes strength to act upon that moment of true happiness that makes your heart soar.

It's both courage and cowardice wrapped into one, but still, he is going to bite that bullet and let his heart soar. As he sits there, eating dinner in an amazing restaurant with the one person that he hopes loves him...but knows could hurt him.

Courage pushed cowardice out of the way and as he held a forkful of silky rich tiramisu up to his lover's lips, he smiled and gazed deep into the warm eyes he trusted.

"I...I really do love you


	66. Two Minds, One Heart

_**Heartfelt realization is all it takes**_

* * *

**Our 2nd Person's POV**

_Watching him now as his heartfelt emotions shine deeply in his eyes, it strikes me that his joy is my joy and his worries are mine as well._

_He placed his trusting heart in my hands from day one and broke through the mindset that I was stuck in for all those years._

_He bared all and showed me the truth which made my heart soar with the cherished adoration that he gives freely._

_His decree of love infuses my soul._

_So I gather my own strength, courage, and love to return the affection completely without the barriers from before._

_TBC...  
_


	67. The End For Now

**A Note From Your Authors:**

* * *

_We want to thank each and every one of you who've taken this journey with us._

_We've reached the end of that journey - for now._

_However, the door is open for more experiences along thier journey - such as if/when the team discovers thier relationship - among any other ideas that may come to mind later on._

_Any/All suggestions & ideas are most welcome - we request that if you choose to offer such - please do so through a pm to either Shelbylou or myself._

_Again - we thank you all very much._

_You've made this journey most pleasurable.  
_**  
**_Thank you all very much!_


End file.
